


Read To My Heart

by Tales_from_a_mockingbird



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_from_a_mockingbird/pseuds/Tales_from_a_mockingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy slightly smutty story of Gwaine teaching Percival to read, and revealing some very important information in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gwaine, Percival or anything else from Merlin, they are the property of the brilliant Merlin writers and the BBC. I just like to play with them. :) No copyright infringement is intended.

“It’s useless” Percy hollered, as he threw the book across the room. To any passersby, this burst of temper would seem out of character for the usually mild mannered knight, however to the man sitting next to him, it was nothing new. “No it is not love, you just have to have patience” Gwaine cooed, lightly stroking patterns on Percy’s neck.

For the past several months, Gwaine had been secretly teaching Percy to read. It wasn’t that the brawny Knight lacked intelligence-on the contrary he was actually the best with numbers out of the other Knights- it was just that his family had been poor and he felt it his duty to put his size to good use. So rather than learn basic reading skills with the other children, he put all his effort into learning how to fix objects for money and sword skills.

“How patient can I be, when I know that this whole ordeal will come to nothing?” Percy sighed, fixing his crestfallen orbs on the mattress of the bed they were sitting on. “I am terribly sorry to have wasted your time Gwaine” Percy mumbled, balling his hands into fists. 

“Now come on love, don’t talk like that. It’s hard for everyone to learn something new and it takes time” Gwaine assured the larger man “well except me of course” he added cheekily. 

A small smile spread across Percy’s face at Gwaines’ usual cockiness; it was this after all that had attracted him to the man in the first place. While it drove others mad, Gwaines’ unique ‘charm’ had piqued Percy’s interest the first time he had met the other Knight. But as soon as they settled in Camelot it became clear to Percy that unlike him, Gwaine was no stranger to company-that he was never seen with twice- and he highly doubted that that would change in the near future. So he convinced himself it was merely a physical attraction and to look for something more substantial.

However after months of patrolling and fighting alongside him, one night Percy had gotten a glimpse of what laid under Gwaines’ bravado; he had told Percy how deeply never knowing his father had affected him; that while he had convinced himself he had been a good man, it hurt more than anything that he would never truly know. After that it seemed as if he just couldn’t stop talking, they discussed everything and anything. That was the night that Percy knew that this was nothing as simple as physical attraction; he was in love with Gwaine. 

It had taken him another couple of months to finally admit his feelings, and that was only done under the influence of ale. The exhilaration of kissing Gwaine for the first time still took his breath away, and when he dared to he could still feel his stomach drop when he awoke after that night and expected Gwaine to kick him out. He was elated when Gwaine had instead informed him that ‘no matter what time princess expects us, you are giving me a second round.’ From that moment on the pair had been in romantic bliss; secret albeit, as while he knew King Arthur was open minded and fair, he cared for Gwaine and honoured his duties as a knight too much to ever risk having to choose between them. 

“What are you thinking about?” Gwaine asked, nuzzling the hard line of Percy’s jaw and placing a soft kiss at the centre of his neck. “About us” Percy smiled, absentmindedly running fingers through Gwaines dark locks. “Ah my second favourite topic” Gwaine sighed, raking his nails over Percy’s broad chest. “Second?” Percy questioned, raising an eyebrow. “My first dear Percival is when I make you stop thinking” he chuckled, flicking Percy’s right nipple roughly. Percy groaned and slipped his hand between their bodies to dip into Gwaines pants, but was shocked when Gwaine removed it. “Naughty boy Percival” he tsked in mock disappointment “trying to distract me from your reading. While I am sorely tempted, I’m afraid I’m not as easy as you think.” Percival snorted which Gwaine responded to with a swot to the stomach. 

“Just for that you have to read something that I wrote.” Gwaine rose and retrieved a small piece of parchment from under the bed. “Gwaine I want to be able to read proper documents, not lewd ramblings” Percy laughed. For a moment Gwaine looked taken aback, but before Percy could ask, it was gone and in its place was typical confidant Gwaine. “I will have you know, that my visionary writing” Percy couldn’t help but snigger “happens to be of the upmost importance” he puffed out his chest and handed the parchment to Percy. Percy accepted it sceptically, but was determined to give it his best for Gwaine’s sake. 

“There once was a man,” Percy began slowly, “a very lonely man, who tried to hide his sadness behind a mask of confidence and pr...prom..” “promiscuity” Gwaine offered gently. “...promiscuity. He thought he had the world fooled and had accepted his empty life. Until he met a man who showed him that he was worth more. That he could be more. The moment that he met him he fell in love with him. And by some miracle the man had feelings for him. To the outside world they were two knights of Camelot,” Percy’s breath hitched, “who fought side by side so val...valien...” “valiantly” Gwaine encouraged “...valiantly in order to protect the king. But the man knew that he fought to protect the other’s love, because while he knows he does not deserve it, he cannot live without it. And he would gladly travel to the ends of the earth, if it could guarantee him a lifetime of his love’s company.” Percy stared at the parchment shaking in his hands and tried to remember how to breathe.

“Percy?” Gwaine asked, sounding anxious. “Is this truly how you feel Gwaine?” Percy asked, never taking his eyes off of the neatly scrawled paragraph. “Of course it is. Love look at me.” Gwaine soothed, stroking Percy’s back. The determination in Percy’s eyes caught Gwaine off guard. “Do not ever think that you do not deserve my love. You are a brave knight of Camelot and a loyal man who anyone would be lucky to call a friend yet alone a lover. It is my promise to you Sir Gwaine that I shall spend every breath reminding you of it.” Percy vowed, nipping the tip of Gwaines ear. “Very well love” Gwaine chuckled. “But how about for now we get on to my favourite topic, I think that’s enough reading for today.” “I couldn’t agree more” Percy grinned.

The End


End file.
